pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dont/Archive 3
In before ninja by Misery. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:41, 28 April 1998 (EDT) FIRST!! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :FUCK! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Third? Brandnew pew pew me! 09:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Got EC because of I being to fast for your talk page :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:41, 28 April 2008 (EDT) : to Misery and ninjas. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::So... are we like supposed to stop spamming now? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:43, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::If you feel like.. :p ~ ĐONT TALK 09:44, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I feel like a beer. Cold and foamy. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:46, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I feel like HA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I feel like you will Sway again. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:47, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I feel like Hero Battle gimmicks, discuss. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:49, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::for HA?? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:51, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::For hero battles... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:53, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well, HB ×2 = Heroway for HA. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:55, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Max 3 heroes in HA sadly. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:56, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Use to be able to cheat and get 4 henchies iirc. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:57, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::That proves that I'm a HA noob :( ~ ĐONT TALK 09:58, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::You used to be able to get 7 henchies. That was how I power leveled my PvE monk, just doing the first battle, then losing, easy fame for people too. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:58, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::But after they capped it I think you could still get 4 henchmen in there. If someone left after the first battle after the countdown started. Something like that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:01, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Yeah, but I never really understood the point in organising that other than leetness. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:05, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::hmm. Maybe if you needed 1 more player and didn't have anyone who could stick around and didn't want to play with a random. /shrug. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:12, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Don't You are awesome. That is all. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 18:19, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 01:23, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::0.0 that is the greatest userpage I have ever seen.-- The Assassin 19:42, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::I recently played Pokemon Diamond, I had to make a userpage for it:) ~ ĐONT TALK 04:13, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Where'd you get all those pictures?-- The Assassin 07:02, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Nintendo DS emulator → Print Screen → Photoshop ~ ĐONT TALK 07:03, 5 May 2008 (EDT) So i herd u liek Campaign Category? ...[[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 05:45, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :Yupp, hard work. But spamming recent changes is fun. ~ ĐONT TALK 05:46, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::Sweet mother of god, that's a LOT of edits. You sure we couldn't have made a bot do that? seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 05:59, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::Since DE's world domination attempt by bots, that's forbidden.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 06:01, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::yeah... I just thank god for the 'Mark All Read' button. Also, +1 to the appreciation counter (on the green theme). -- Mafaraxas 14:00, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yay, <3 ~ ĐONT TALK 15:01, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::u spammed mah watchlist =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:40, 5 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Feer mai powerz. I'll do the PvE ones someday, beware. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:45, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::thats fine ^^ dont look at pve tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:56, 5 May 2008 (EDT) --[[User:Dgrigorev: Can you help me dont? i wanna move my build from prophecies builds cause it aint prophecies build :Sure, just give me the link of the build. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:52, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Godliest Great job on his user page. Do you mind if i steal some stuff from it? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:28, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :Thanks, about steeling stuff, ask him, it belongs to him now^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 12:30, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::Damn that's fucking nice looking. Would be cool with some kind of "featured team build" though, since I keep on making HA builds and it would be nice if I was able to feature on of the my current favorites. Also it's too much coding for me, I just get confused, but is there some way to end all the fonts after the "Haxx Masters here" and "Phail Masters here" since it's now fucking up their respective signatures. Would also be nice if Contest(box) could be more visible. Apart from that it's perfect, and those are just ways to make it better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:00, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Roger that, I'm off now, but I'll fix those today. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:06, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Wuv u <3 :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:31, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Also when I mean featured I was mainly thinking of copying the mini skill bars from one of the build and having a link. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:53, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hai hai, done. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:06, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Much better :D Can't find anything bothering me. Thansk <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:24, 7 May 2008 (EDT) YOU WIN 10000 COOKIES FOR BEING SO AWESOME AT WIKICODE!!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:40, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :FUCK YEAH! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:42, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::<3 ~ ĐONT TALK 01:06, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::Cookie + Wub for fixing my userspace :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:01, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, now Don't will be asked to fix everyones pages. <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:04, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I didn't even ask :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:04, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I have way too much time on my hand. Soon, I will be a cookie and wub millionarie :D ~ ĐONT TALK 14:07, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::You'll own the internet :0 ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:08, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::In Soviet Russia, internet owns you! Ah, you're nazi.. sorry :'( ~ ĐONT TALK 14:09, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::In Soviet Russia, Stalingrad owns you? --71.229 14:11, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::In Soviet Russia, everything owns you.. probably. Never been there :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 14:20, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::In Sweden of... Eh whatever, Wub owns ME! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:15, 8 May 2008 (EDT) User:dgrigorev: Eeuhm dont you removed my build from the prophecies section but eeuhm.. where is it now?? thnx btw. Fail at me. But here I want to end how it chops it up in the middleso the signatures aren't cut off as stupid as they are now, how to do? Feel free to edit it yourself, and to add an entry :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Like this? ~ ĐONT TALK 09:51, 12 May 2008 (EDT) ::Btw, I suck with HA so I prolly won't participate in your contest :P ~ ĐONT TALK 09:53, 12 May 2008 (EDT) Thanks a lot for the coding bro. Nickname: [[User:Morkai-|~Morkai]] 11:22, 12 May 2008 (EDT) :Whoops, that's a bit messed up. Right, copy only the bold text: ~Morkai Make sure "Raw signatures" is checked. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:34, 12 May 2008 (EDT) "Nerf" During the last PvP skill balancing Mystic and Eremite's attack spammer with Ranger/Assassin were still used, and it's only gone up 1/4 of a second not something that's gonna completely change their use. Also Assassin's Remedy can be cast while out of battle thus can be regained through energy regeneration. Imo just remove the tags from the scythe ranger/sin builds because they aren't nerfs they're just skill balances... [[User:Frosty|'Frost']] [[User_talk:Frosty|'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!']] 02:10, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :The update had impact on the builds, whether they still work or not is not my job to decide. If you would move one of these back to testing, after the vetting it would probably have lower score, making it into Good instead of Great for example. ~ ĐONT TALK 02:14, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Usually they get trashed if anything makes the build worst O.o then people change their minds and its Great again-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] (Talk | 11:28, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah. My AoG Derv which has had twenty 5-5-5 votes is now in Other^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) You win the game ^ --71.229.204.25 03:16, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Splinter/Rage tags. Don't slap them on every build that uses them, they're only fractionally weaker than they were before, and still pretty amazing skills. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:32, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, Flesh is still fine. Recharge doesn't matter - if you need to use your res every few seconds, there's a big problem. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 09:34, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Roger. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:40, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Death Pact is fine in GvG/HA teams still aswell. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:40, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I do not agree at this point. While I don't do much HA / GvG, 4 seconds casting time of DPS is way too easy to interrupt. It might be ok for a mesmer, but any other professions will have problems. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:42, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's a signet so it's free to cancel cast. No other hard rezz is faster so it is still THE BEST hard resurrect to beat interrupts. You can't fake any other one infinitely, fake it till you make it. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:44, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Signets can be canceled without any cost, you can hide behind walls to avoid ranger interrupts etc. In GvG/HA, you take DPS either for when you're pushing them and want to save your res sigs while being unlikely to take a double death from Death Pact, or when you have no sigs left, in which case either they would interrupt the 3s version anyway or you'll get it off. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:45, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I still don't agree but I won't tag more, btw Ibreaktoilets already changing them to Resurrection Signet. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:50, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm Ibreaktoilets. Most of the tags are fine, I just wouldn't tag GvG/HA team builds because of DPS on a non-mesmer. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:51, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Olol sorry, your sig confused me. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:53, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Bad names are bad. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:56, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You could just move to a new account.. by the way I think PvX:SIGN says something like your signature should reflect you username. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:58, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::User:Tab already redirects to me, and nobody really cares about my sig saying Tab afaik. Too lazy to make a new acc, and I already have BM on this one. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:59, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I see.. I actually moved to this account, the old one was named 'Ckow'. Well, that really sucked^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:01, 23 May 2008 (EDT) Sad story... :'( At the start of the Lockpick weekend, just after the PvE versions of skills including SF were introduced I was happy, was a great opportunity to farm the event, farm it well, so I did Vael's quest line, got myself a Mo Zing mask, ally helped with the carvings too, I also bought myself a Chrysocola Staff just beforehand, needed something to play as a high enrgy set, and enchantting set aswell, was happy, the staff is soo long, looked nice with my Mo Zing mask of greenish color I farmed a lot of moneys and then on other day while selling my loot an odd bug occured...somehow the staff swapped out with a random merch food drop I had...didnt notice it...the merchant took the staff away...I was so unhappy that i almost cryed...so like the staff and then it was gone...so sad...surely I bought another one the same day but the sad feeling did not go away... Good sad story? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:11, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Ouch. I selled a stack of Destroyer Cores iirc. Also dyed black a 500g armor instead of the 15k I bought. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:14, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::I liked that staff so much. *crys* :'( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:20, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::Poor staff :( I don't even dare to think of what kind of dirty things that Merchant does with it... ~ ĐONT TALK 18:23, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It has suffered the same fate as Comapanion Cube. :'( ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:37, 25 May 2008 (EDT) QQ Ei, so have u managed to QQ while asleep this night? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:52, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :Dunno because I was sleeping.. :D ~ ĐONT TALK 07:39, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yes. Yes, he did. --71.229.204.25 07:42, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::You stalked me?! o.0 ~ ĐONT TALK 07:43, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You act like it's a bad thing. --71.229.204.25 07:48, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Ah, you probably were seeing my mum. That's ok. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:48, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::You guys are weird. ¬.¬ ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 05:11, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Enter Since you're good at that stuff. --20pxGuildof 16:10, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :You can count on me:) Tomorrow I'll figure something out for the contest. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:15, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::If you make something involving Wario, I give cookies --20pxGuildof 16:16, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Are there just mudkip icons or you can make one for evry pokemon? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:21, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :There's sites with gifs for all the pokemon. Google it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:23, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::There ya go. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:27, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::O'tanks, suz im too lazy to find it myself. D: ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:31, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Bulbawiki has loads of them too. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 16:32{GMT}28-05-MMVIII :::::lol @ Diamond/Pearl version names. QQ ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:40, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Are they different? I don't know much about Pokemon tbh :/ ~ ĐONT TALK 12:47, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well I stopped playing pokemon ~2 years ago, after Emerald version wa released worldwide (Pokemon duping bug ftw. :3), maaan I played that game a lot, yeah the names were kinda better, now they sound bit stupid... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:52, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::They're basically different in the same way all the other versions of the same generation are different: slightly different catchable pokemon, different uber pokemon at the end of the storyline. And how can you not know much about pokemon if your userpage says otherwise? I guess the question everyone wonders is what they'll do for names in the next couple generations... I guess there's plenty of options, but plenty of dumb-sounding options too. --15:59, 28 May 2008 (EDT) damn you tildes! -- Mafaraxas 17:12, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ahai, I know that. When Igor said different names I thought the pokemons you import from previous versions are named differently for some weird reason. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:02, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Aye, stupid names arent most of them? Combee? Wtf? 0.o Anyone lieked pokemon games btw? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 17:22, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Make me a sig plzzz, with a ninjask, and word ninja, and very assassiny but that wont violate any PvX policies. :( Plzzz, hurd you were good at it. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 17:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :I will see what can I do for you. Tomorrow probably. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:59, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Template /* Adds an extra button at the end of the toolbar that inserts the welcome template.*/ if(mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/images/4/42/Dont_GWelcome.png", "speedTip": "Welcome Template", "tagOpen": " ", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": ""}; } // Copy paste that into User:Dont/monobook.js. Ask me to do it if you want, and make sure to clear your cache if you do it yourself. ~~ 21:11, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :Thanks the tip, added:) ~ ĐONT TALK 02:19, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::And there is an icon for the toolbar: ~ ĐONT TALK 02:46, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Cool, thanks for getting a background on it. ~~ 06:24, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Tell me if what I changed works... I have more shit on mine, so some of that might affect it for you. Mine works fine w/ the SUBST: ~~ 09:53, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It works, but is SUBST: needed? I mean.. new users might get confused over the 10 lines of coding when they hit edit. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:04, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ehhhm, so how to use the thing? Oo --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 10:09, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Which one? The template or the monobook? ~ ĐONT TALK 10:10, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I think that is less confusing than "how did that tiny thing do that?" Idk, I can see either way. ~~ 10:14, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I mean how to put that thing into monobook...or what is it? ban me. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 10:16, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Go here and copy this, but replace the part with . When done, refresh as the notice says so. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:29, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Yaaay thanks. :3 --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] *ninja!!* 10:44, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Nps. Btw, here's your sig. It was already good imo, so made just a few changes: * -- Super Igor *ninja!!* * -- Super Igor *ninja!!* ~ ĐONT TALK 10:47, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :Or like these: :* --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* :* --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* :~ ĐONT TALK 10:52, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, thanks dude, so nice of you, Ninjask looks aweasome. :3 ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::poooookeeeeeeemooooooon --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::My mudkip sig was the best. Pity I'm not allowed to use it :< -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:57, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::why? ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:21, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::It was animated iirc. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:22, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::No animated sigs is lame.:( ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:27, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I think Tab has done brilliantly within the restrictions of the rules. - 16:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::So, what was the sig like? ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:34, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Like this: ~ ĐONT TALK 16:38, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah pretty nice. :3 ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Can you help me? i need to know how i can move a build i made to another place... Eh? If this doesn't work, then my damn preferences are being, you know, damned. Anyway, you won! -- Guild Deals 17:11, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :It works:) I think you may want to consult with a sysop whether you can have two images or not in your sig - as pointed out by Misery - PvX:SIGN allows only one but I think it's acceptable. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:20, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I'll give Frv a quick ring, but it should be fine. Rules don't apply for Wario. -- Guild Deals 17:22, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::What? ~~ 17:22, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::You need a two step redirect for it to work or it just Substs. Frv fixes all. - 17:26, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::And tell me what to protect on my talk. And 2 images=no. ~~ 18:02, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::QQ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:53, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Now it's friendly... --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:51, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Pokemons Got deleted by evil Admin...ironically only those used by me. :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:56, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :I used mudkip too. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:58, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::Will you QQ now? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:08, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not really, I hate mudkip tbh :P ~ ĐONT TALK 14:09, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I want my Ninjask back. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:11, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Go draw one :P ~ ĐONT TALK 14:38, 30 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Easier said than done, got him back tho. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:06, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nice one. Isn't that copyrighted too? ~ ĐONT TALK 10:30, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Tanks. Seems fan-made, took it from google images. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:32, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You are welcome. I see, I see. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:33, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::3 Good good. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:36, 1 June 2008 (EDT) Aid My Attack! While your welcome template is cool I would prefer my own one since I'm a attention whore :p But seriously I'm too bad at doing such stuff, I just screw it up and it doesn't look good; but you on the other hand! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:15, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Shall I make one for you? :D ~ ĐONT TALK 08:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Attention whores ftw. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:23, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yes plz. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::How should it look like? Pink as always? Image? ~ ĐONT TALK 00:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Image:User_Godliest-Wuv_NoGLaDOS.png and pink as always :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Okie.. I will do it this week sometime. I'm lazy. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Sig code help? Do you know of any way to stop the image going lower than the writing in firefox? Also, the text is black in IE, but that doesn't matter much =P. Rupert=Hawt 17:07{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :You can write 19x19 or equal. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Rupert=Hawt ::I tried a lot of things, but this is the best so far. Also fixed color for IE. You could also write color="#ffffff", but it's more characters. By the way, your signature must refer to your username as per PvX:SIGN. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:02, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::He knows it does but... Brandnew. 14:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Zomg stolen. - 14:47, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Without shame. Brandnew. 14:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, Klumpeet's sig is from Misery's sig which is from Tab's sig which is from GoD's sig which I created.. I rule. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 15:12, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeh, you know you win PvX (which isn't saying too much, I guess...) when you start the next fashion trend. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 17:06, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::<3 ~ ĐONT TALK 17:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::<3 to you too. I think i might do what GoD did and make it into a picture to save characters anyway, though. Also, i copied it off Tab, not misery. Rupert=Hawt 15:09{GMT}4-06-MMVIII ::::::::::Yeh, the only problem with image is that you can't have separate ones for user and talk pages, so you need a link after the image for talk. About copying, I didn't know the details, sorry^^ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:15, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Tab made this. He actually made pink for me first with Sunshine Bear then decided he wanted it, so it's just a double steal off Tab really, but it's pretty much Tab endorsed/insisted. - 11:28, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It's still uncannily similar to Dont's GoD sig, which came before. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 16:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ty for being pro at wiki :3 ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 10:20, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Heh, I just can't resist the urge to fix things like this^^" '~ ĐONT TALK 10:25, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, good to know. >:) But thx anyway for spending time on it ^^ -- Sazzy '(talk) 10:36, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Tiger Hello Dont, I have heard that you know wikicode well and happened to pop on you talk, inde ed, you are. I have several things to ask you then; what is the wikicode for different letter fonts and if I can do it? If you can, please find me a nice picture of, chinese(ish) tiger on a white background, hope you understand whay I am about, if you can, thanks. --'Tiger grrr!! 05:11, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :See this for a whole wiki dedicated to wiki code. Changing letters and code is easy: just add Blah blah You can also just copy paste strange letters you want to use. Regarding picture this? or this? Remember that the picture will only be 19pixels in height. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:25, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Good, good, thankyou, just need a tiger now. --'Tiger' grrr!! 05:27, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Regarding easier wiki code see . And I linked to nice pictures :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:29, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Wikicode is different from normal HTML mainly in table structure and linking. As for the formatting, CSS is the best way to do. However, beacuse it is CSS, other users will only see the default fonts (Arial, Arial Black, Comic Sans MS, Courier New, Georgia, Impact, Times New Roman, Trebuchet MS and Verdana). If you want a special font (like chinese), I would recommend making it an image (with Photoshop for example) so everyone can see it whether they have the font or not. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:36, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yes, those two pictures are nice, especially the second one, but I was still thinking of a full tiger not just head, like one on the second picture but full. As for the font; Is "Forte" a default font, will everybody be able to read it? --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:41, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nope, only those are defaults that I listed above. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:51, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ok. Can I change cursors that go for my name? I have seen someone with such (changes from "Point" symbol to "Cross" symbol) thanks. --'Tiger' grrr!! 10:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yep. Choose one: □ □ □ □ □ ~ ĐONT TALK 10:16, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Would the vista ones work on every computer system? --'Tiger' grrr!! 12:30, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The fonts? Nope, those work only on Vista. Only those work on every system (including Mac, Windows XP and Vista) that I listed above. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:33, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :Dont, you should make yours hover as the cancel thing... ~~ 14:55, 9 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, I thought of something like this: ~ ĐONT TALK. But then, my sig would be even longer.. mabye I should switch to template too.. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:02, 9 June 2008 (EDT) :::Should show up as a heart :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 9 June 2008 (EDT) My Userpage I heard you good at making Userpages :O I was wondering if you could make me one ^^ It'd be greatly appreciated. I love Garfield the cat ^^ So would be nice it it could be Garfield based ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :done --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:31, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :: Lol -.- [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:32, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::Umm.. you are on the list, but don't expect anything soon, I'm quite lazy. ~ ĐONT TALK 12:01, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::: yay thanks, I won't ^^ Is 2 minutes enough? JK ^^ Maybe :) [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, Dont, lazy. - 14:38, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::/cough campaign category /cough --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:08, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I was really bored.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 16:53, 10 June 2008 (EDT) pimp my userpage if ur familiar with starcraft ^^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:10, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :^same goes for you.. :P I'm not familiar with StarCraft, but it won't be a problem I guess. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:53, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::watch this to give u the idea a bit of the zerg --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:11, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::owait your name is a reference to starcraft? good to know <.< ~ ĐONT TALK 17:15, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lolz, yeah --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:19, 10 June 2008 (EDT) :::::It's so weird seeing someone who isn't familiar with Starcraft. I don't really like Kerrigan's voice actor, heh. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 19:18, 10 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::kerrigans voice is not bad, fits imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::it just sounds like the voice actor is trying too hard to sound angry/mysterious/part-of-the-Swarm. Maybe (probably) I'm just used to old (zerg) Kerrigan's voice. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 16:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::o were u talking about kerrigans voice in SC2? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:11, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::in the trailer you linked to, yeah. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 00:29, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::This trailer has impressed me. --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:26, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::wasnt that the queen tbh?... --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:13, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Admin Noticeboard Why did you remove the _x2NEWSECTIONLINK__? It seems on a page that large that it is very handy...? [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:30, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Nope. Newsection creates a h2 type section at the bottom of the page. AN is sorted by subjects and new sections must have h3 type. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:33, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Roger that, thanks for the info! [[User:Choytw|'Choytw']] Talk Debates 14:34, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Hacking gw.dat files how to do. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:32, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :GWDatBrowser, Texmod. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:07, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Why you arent admin? ;o --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:08, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Because noone has made an RFA yet? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:14, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lets request him for adminship? hes epic at wikicode, rly helpful, will make a nice admin methinks :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::+1 [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 17:18{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::+2 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:20, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::+3 Brandnew. 13:58, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::+4 So are we going to keep chaining and hope that someone who sees this in RC makes the RFA? ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:39, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::+5 yeah, the seems about right. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:43{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::He's not really done anything to be admin-worthy, but I'll make an RFA if you want. — Skakid 14:47, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's because he isn't an admit, probably... ;| ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah... it's hard to cleanup all the trashed builds if you don't have the ability to & stuff like that. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:54{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :::::::::::You're misunderstanding "admin-worthy" — Skakid 14:55, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I think I do, what exactly do you mean? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:56, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I think he means stuff like going around putting campaign categories on everything without one. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:57{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::::I barely see any admins do that, tbh. Other than Rapta, at least. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:58, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::My point was that Dont has. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 18:58{GMT}23-06-MMVIII ::::::::::::::::: ;o He got my support anyhow. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:59, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Admins aren't janitors here. — Skakid 15:03, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::So who deletes stuff if not admins? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:05{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :::::::::::::::Then please do explain what you mean with "admin-worthy" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:06, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Proposing, discussing new policy. Seeking to improve the site, not monkey work. I've done some monkey work too, it's useful and good on Dont for doing it, but it's not auto-adminship. - 15:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::A link to this just seemed fitting :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 15:20, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Thank you for the nomination. About the policies, I read them but I think we have a solid base of policies that need no change at the moment. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:22, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::An interest and knowledge of the policies, good judgment, ability to stay cool under pressure, and other characteristics that I cba thinking of atm. I don't have anything against you, you just haven't shown these qualities. — Skakid 15:26, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I will re-examine and contribute to the policies if it helps. (I guess it's too late for that tho.) Also, I am an administrator on the hungarian GW fansite so user related problems and other issues are not unfamiliar to me. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:15, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Policy discussion isn't a prerequisite for Sysoption, it's merely a good indicator. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:36, 23 June 2008 (EDT) (reset indent)I thought so. But contributing to policies seems to be one of the few things that may have influence on my RfA. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:47, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :I think you would need a mega cool idea to become admin atm. Dunno what exactly or I'd be an admin. Something like, building a space rocket, filling it with trolls and firing them off to WoWWiki so we become troll free. - 17:52, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Here's a question: why do you want to be a Sysop? And, on a related note, how do you feel you could contribute more effectively to PvX as a Sysop than as a regular user? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:18, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Sysops have more 'power' to maintain the wiki, deleting builds, removing votes etc. On the other hand, user related issues are important too. I consider myself a negotiator type who tries to explain somebody why is wrong what he did and why he shouldn't do that again rather than go to AN. Admins here are a bit harsh as I observed: warning then blocking which I understand, but sometimes talking before shooting works too. I mean trolls here, someone who is a sysop says "you shouldn't do this" has a greater effect than a normal user who might be respected within the community, but not by the troll. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::And coding ofc. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Team composition How the hell are you doing that so quickly? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:15{GMT}23-06-MMVIII :Epic skills, omfg. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Edit spike? Line up all the edits, then hit save, save, save, save, save? - 15:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Exactly. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:22, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So that's where you've been the last couple of hours. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:23, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, I think I will do the rest in testing. ~ ĐONT TALK 15:24, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Have fun =S. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:27{GMT}23-06-MMVIII There's usually Profession icons and a bar name on top of each mini bar. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:11, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it was way too much work even without those. I think I will go through them tomorrow. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:15, 23 June 2008 (EDT) HAI dont. =) this isnt trolling is it? [[User:Saint| Saint ']] 18:20, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Ohai. Umm, I guess not..? '~ ĐONT TALK 02:45, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Bad builds Two things. a. I've played at a much higher level of guild wars than you. b. I don't try to improve bad builds. You say they're bad and you trash them. Why would you try to make a build centered around symbolic strike when Shockaxe will be better? [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 19:06, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Snow, I know you are pseudo-pro like tab, but stop trolling please kk, it annoys me. *edit* lol, you cant even sign. QQ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:08, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :a. Yeah, probably you did. b. If you think a build is bad, give it a reasonable vote and move along. If you post on its discussion page, write constructive criticism. ~ ĐONT TALK 19:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Isn't "it's bad" constructive? It's definitive and leaves no ambiguity whatsoever. Furthermore, it disuades any notion that it might be improved upon. But I will leave votes as you suggest. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 19:23, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nope. "It's bad, because it does not have IAS" would be constructive so the author of the build can change skills based upon your comment. It is up to the vetting to decide whether the build is good or not. ~ ĐONT TALK 19:30, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Looking at that statement makes my head hurt. I think the only way you could make that more ambiguous would be by saying "it's a build" or something like that. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 20:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT)